Travelling with you
by Cimbom
Summary: Jinora is unhappy at the Air Temple Island. She wants to travel around the world like gran gran Katara and grandpa Avatar Aang did. With Kai and no one else. -Sequel to Flying Fruit Pies-
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Jinora's POV:**

Do you know this feeling? You're in love and when your crush is near you, you feel like you're going to choke because your heart is beating really fast? Or the electrifying sparks that go through your whole body? The heat on your face whenever he makes cute things? That's how I feel since years, each day of the year.

I bet you already know who the guy is… Kai.

I know it's a cliché. 'The street boy and the nerd'. I know a lot of people don't approve this. But can you blame me?

Kai treats me with respect. He listens to me when I have sorrows. He showed me what teenagers should do to have fun, instead of reading all the time. He knows I'm ordinary and special, he makes me feel like this.

This is how I always pictured my love life. A life with someone like Kai. He has everything what I'm looking for a guy. Sure he has his flaws, he still steals – but for the good – one habit, that he probably will never lose. But he made a big change, he doesn't steal from the poor people but from the rich.

If there would be a way that I could spend more time with Kai. I don't think there will be. My dad is very strict – the total opposite from my grandpa Avatar Aang, who was funny and made the most ridiculous jokes when he was twelve.

I've learned a lot of things from books and I can tell, Kai has a crush on me too. Well I know he had in the past, I don't know about now. It's been five years when we first met. A lot of things, especially feelings, change.

But I know for sure, I'm happy with Kai. But unhappy in this place.

* * *

**None's POV**

Jinora was spacing off. She did that a lot lately. She surely was thinking of something huge. Kai knew that. He knows Jinora really good, like the back of his hand with closed eyes.

He made a grimace at Jinora, like Kovu from the Lion King when he got confused.*

She still didn't snap out of it. The brunette boy started to shake the female air bender slightly. "Jinora? Are you alright? Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked a little bit too worried. He moved on the couch they were sitting on and looked normal again.

Jinora shook her head and looked at Kai and knitted her eyebrows in sadness. "Can we have a walk? It's a beautiful night." She asked her best friend and he got up, showing that he is willing to walk with her. He held out a hand for the girl and she accepted it.

She got up and she was about to walk outside.

"Where do you think are you going young lady?" She heard an elderly male voice behind her.

Jinora and Kai scrunched at the voice. Guess who it was? Of course, it was Tenzin. Jinora's father and Kai's air bending teacher.

"Uh, Tenzin… We.. just wanted to walk outside.. you know… to get some fresh air… I don't feel good… I guess I ate too much desert… And Jinora thought I shouldn't be alone… in case anything would happen…" He stuttered, you could hear how nervous he was in his voice.

"Alright, but if you two aren't back in thirty minutes then I will send some people to look out for you two!" Tenzin warned. Kai just bowed, showing that he respects Jinora's dad's decision.

He knows that Tenzin doesn't like when he's around his first born child. He would act the same way if an ex-criminal came too close to his daughter.

Suddenly, Kai had an imagination of a much elder him and Jinora in their own little world, with little air bender children flying on air scooters. He smiled at the thought of this. Being Jinora's husband.

He had feelings for Jinora for a long time already and every single day, his feelings would grow. But if he would made a move on Jinora, oh god he doesn't want to think of it. He knew, Tenzin would never approve.

However, the two air benders made their way outside. When Tenzin was out of sight, Jinora linked her arm with Kai's.

"Do you want to talk now, or somewhere else?" Kai whispered. His deep voice made Jinora shiver, caused her to get goose bumps. Her heart was pounding heavily. She was alone with Kai.

She jumped up and dragged Kai with her. Both of them knew where to head off, without saying a word. _The park of Republic City_. Where Avatar Korra fried some fish for herself and Naga.

In a matter of minutes, they have arrived and found a great spot to sit.

"Kai. I can't ask for a better life," she started. "But I'm not really happy about being here. It feels like I belong to somewhere else, without my dad trying to control every move of mine."

Kai took Jinora's hand. Her hand was really small and fragile compared to his. He intertwined their hands and he saw a slight pink color on his best friends face. "I want to travel." She blurred it out. Then she closed her mouth with her free hand.

Sadness has spread in Kai's eyes. He frowned.

"Don't tell me that you want to leave the temple. Your family. Me." He said the last word really slowly and quiet, but loud enough for Jinora to hear.

She put her free hand on Kai's cheek and gave him the sweetest little smile. "I want you to join me. I want to travel around the world like gran gran did. I want to see every little corner of the planet and I want to help people in need."

Kai mustered his best friend and smiled afterwards. He would love to travel around the world and help people – with Jinora – no, HIS Jinora. If it could be possible to travel with his long time crush, then he would make Jinora his. He would find the time to ask her out. He wouldn't be scared of Tenzin anymore.

He totally forgot about his past as an orphan. He doesn't care about this anymore, because he knows there are people like Jinora and Bolin, who care about him a lot. Without them, he wouldn't be who he is right now.

He took his other hand and covered Jinora's and his hand. "I'd love to travel with you Jin." He smiled and leaned in, causing their foreheads to touch. Jinora blushed again. She sure blushed a lot. "But what about your dad? He won't approve." He said and his smile faded slowly.

Jinora scotched closer to Kai. "I think we can handle this somehow. We can say that we want to visit gran gran and stay there for a while. We could visit gran gran but then we would leave and do our own thing. How does that sound?" She grinned.

Kai didn't expect this from Jinora. Normally she's a quiet girl, she'd always listen to her dad and follow his rules.

"Wouldn't she disapprove too?" He asked. He didn't want to make it sound like he didn't want to travel with Jinora and she knew that.

"Mhm-mm." She shook her head when she said that. "Gran gran would support this thought. I mean, if she never travelled with grandpa, then I would never be born or we both would never meet. Right?" She blushed a little more.

"I suppose you're right. God I've never seen this wild side from you Jin." Kai said and winked.

"Be quiet." Jinora giggled and playfully slapped him. "We should pack our things tomorrow, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Kai whispered and leaned closer to Jinora and she knew he wanted a hug and gave him what he wanted.

"Come on, get up Kai." She said during the hug. "No I don't want to. Not yet." He mumbled into Jinora's neck.

"We have to! Remember my dad!" She warned him.

Kai shot up. He totally forgot about Tenzin.

Both of them left the park and went back to the Air Temple Island.

"Thanks for listening Kai. I appreciate it. You're amazing." Jinora said and hugged Kai again, really tight.

The boy blushed and hugged back. "You should go back to sleep. We have to explain everyone right in the morning." He said and leaned his chin on Jinora's head.

"Yeah. Well we should be happy that we're air bending masters and close to our adulthood. My dad can't forbid us to leave." She said and let go off Kai and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight handsome." She said and giggled before she left to her bedroom, leaving Kai outside while he tried to realize what just had happened.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

How could I know, that me being a non-bender would make me an air bender from time to time. I thank Avatar Korra for this. Without her choice to combine the spirit and normal world, I would never know who Jinora was. I would never be able to bend and defend myself. I would still live on the streets, running away from the police after I've stolen something.

Man, this girl sure has changed me a lot. But she did too and I swear it wasn't my purpose. She just followed me always when I asked her if she wanted to join me on some of my little adventures of what Tenzin didn't approve.

I've fell in love with her constantly. Her first words to me. _Hi I'm Jinora. If you need any help with air bending I can show you what I know. _And how she blushed.

She's truly beautiful when she blushes. She's so pure… So naturally… Sometimes I just think that I don't deserve her company. God, I can't help the growing feelings for Jinora. I need to tell her sooner or later or something else might tell her.

I should head off to sleep. I'll need my energy to handle Tenzin tomorrow.

* * *

That's the end of the first Chapter. It's actually fun to write about an older Kainora, with their tattoos and own sky bison and all this. If you've got any questions, DM me or Review. I'll surely read it and answer when I have time.

I hope I won't lose my inspiration to continue this story. And yeah, I hope it's as good as the other Kainora Stories. I've read all of them and I liked them all. Stay tuned. I'll might write more One-Shots about Kainora, Makorra, Bopel and many more! You can request me any ship, it doesn't have to be from LoK. I'll try to write them all ;D

And I hope you've enjoyed this story. It took me two hours to write and its 02:49am where I am right now. So, goodnight; D


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

* * *

**None's POV**

~with Kai~

Kai was the first one to wake up. In fact, he didn't sleep at all. The nervousness had kept him awake the whole night and he just doesn't know how to go up to Tenzin and ask him to travel with Jinora.

Hell, he was thinking since days how it would be if he and Jinora would live without the company of the air benders on the temple or Jinora's friends. He pictured how fun it would be, despise to the fact of how much fun they already have on the temple.

Kai smiled as he remembered what had happened last night. How Jinora asked him to travel with her. _I should meditate to get a clear mind._ He thought and it was a good idea.

If Tenzin would see him meditating, he would have a happy mood. The air bender master knows that Kai hates meditating, since he's a little too hyper to stay calm.

As soon as possible he snuck out from his room and made his way outside quietly. He couldn't find anyone awake besides the White Lotus.

Kai hopped on the rocks until he found a spot where he felt the fire, air, water and earth around him. It's a perfect spot to get a calm chi. He sat down and crossed his legs and put his fists together.

Nearly an hour has passed when Kai heard the first noises coming from the temple. He didn't allow this to lose his concentration but he also couldn't help and listen.

"But dad! Grandpa and grandpa also have travelled around the world! Without them travelling, you and I would NEVER be here!" He heard the voice from the fellow female air bender.

"I said no! Your grandpa and grandma travelled to save the world! Not for fun! So my answer is NO! Especially NOT with Kai!" Tenzin yelled at his eldest daughter.

"Dad you're being ridiculous. Why don't you allow me to travel with him?" Jinora became calm and you could hear how hurt she is. She crossed her arms sadly and looked down to her left side.

"Because he is a boy from the streets!"

"That's stupid! Makko and Bolin lived in the streets too before but you accepted them! Kai has changed dad. Remember, you owe him my life. MULTIPLE. TIMES." Jinora got her confidence back and pointed with her finger at her dad.

"My answer is N-" Tenzin tried to say but got interrupted.

"No dad! Just stop! Just because I'm your first daughter doesn't mean you can still decide what I can do or not! Ikki, Meelo and Rohan are the youngest. THEY need your guidance, but not me anymore! I'm going with Kai. Look at him. Look at how much he has changed dad, but you just don't see it. You don't want to accept that. Why can't you be more like grandpa?" Jinora raised her voice a little more.

"And if this makes you feel better dad. Our first stop would be in the South Pole, to gran gran."

With that, Jinora has turned on her heel and made her way up to Kai.

Kai couldn't help but open one eye and stare at Jinora when she sat down next to him. Then he quickly closed his eye and hoped that Jinora didn't see that.

The girl giggled at him. "Kai I know you're not focusing." She said and pushed him playfully.

"I'm sorry about what had happened with your dad Jin." Kai said and he sat normal. He knew that little fight with Tenzin and Jinora has hurt her and he knows exactly what to do to make her smile again.

He scotched closer to Jinora and hugged her, making sure that she felt safe. Jinora relaxed in his arms and hugged back. "Thanks Kai, but it'll be fine. We will leave for sure. I miss my grandma and my dad doesn't have time to bring me to the South Pole." She started.

"But Jinora, wait. How will we head off to the South Pole? Our gliders won't support our bending if we want to fly over the ocean." He said quietly.

They heard footsteps that stopped behind them. They turned around and saw Tenzin. Most surprisingly, relaxed.

"How about you take a sky bison?" He offered and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Jinora, I am sorry for some minutes ago. I should have not react like this. You are right and I'm letting you do what you want. And I hope you two find the right path for yourselves."

Jinora smiled and jumped up to hug her dad tightly. "Thanks dad. I promise you, we will come back in one piece." She giggled and her dad returned the hug.

Kai got up and watched the dad and daughter moment. He kind of got sad. He really misses his parents, he has been alone for a while. He felt complete with Jinora.

Soon Jinora has let go from her dad's hug she went back to Kai and smiled at him.

"You two will need some company." Tenzin said and the two youngsters looked really confused. The air bender master gave each of them a bison whistle, like Aang had one for Appa. "No way, we get our own bison?" Jinora asked surprised.

Tenzin shook his head. "I'm sorry Jinora, but one Bison is enough for you two. The bison is still in her learning phase. That way you three will get to know each other better. That's really important for air bender and bison. The young bison still has no name and also, you should be able to make out the gender."

Kai groaned. That means they will need to stay longer than planned.

"Thanks again dad, you're the best!" Jinora said and grinned happily.

"Yeah, thanks Tenzin!" Kai repeated Jinora and scratched the back of his neck and squished his eyes.

Tenzin made his way back into the temple, leaving the two air bender alone outside.

"So, wanna try it out? The bison is being trained after they start to fly and the bison whistle will mak the bison recognize us as the owner." Jinora said.

Kai nodded. "Alright, let's go to the herd?" He asked. "Of course, come on honey." Jinora said and the last word made Kai blush.

The air bender used their bending to reach to the valley with the wild and tamed bison herds. "Do you want to try Kai?" Jinora asked and Kai shrugged. "If you insist." He answered and Jinora nudged him.

"Go ahead." She said and blushed.

Kai took a very deep breath, causing some air waves go into his nose. Then he blew the whistle.

Jinora saw how one of the young bison cringed and made the way up to the two in a very fast speed.

"Oh my Gosh, Kai look out." Jinora warned him and jumped on him when she tried to push him away. The two fell on the ground, with Jinora on Kai's top. When Jinora looked down at him, she blushed madly but didn't look away nor move any of her muscles.

Kai has wrapped his arm around Jinora's hips into a tight hug, which made them come closer. Kai started to blush too but they let go off each other once the bison landed.

"Oh, welcome little fella." Kai said and ran up to the bison and hugged it. Jinora did the same. "Welcome to our little group."

The sky bison groaned, showing them how happy it is to be a part of their group. It flew up, smiling like sky bison do when they are happy and groaned more.

Jinora pointed to the belly side from the bison. "Look Kai, we have a female here!" She said and giggled. "How do we want to name her?"

Kai made a look. Like he was thinking. But it was unnecessary. Both air bender said in union "Leela." And then they laughed.

"I guess we have two bodies but we share one mind." Kai said and smiled. The sky bison was groaning more in happiness. "And I guess, that Leela likes her name." Jinora added and hugged Kai.

"We should say good bye to everyone else. Don't you think Jin?" Kai asked and Jinora looked down over Kai's shoulder. The dark skinned air bender wrapped his arms around his best friend.

He knew, Jinora wouldn't be able to say good bye to them. "We will visit them once in a while Jin. This is not a good bye forever." He promised her and hugged her tighter.

Jinora closed her eyes, enjoying the hug. His presence. His voice. Everything on him.

_I love you so much Kai._ She thought, but she would never be able to confess to him.

After some minutes, Kai has let go and held out his hand. "Come on, let's get this over with. Aren't you excited to travel like your grandparents did?" He said cheerfully which infected Jinora.

"I am excited and I'm so happy that you're coming with me Kai. It means a lot." Jinora accepted his hand and he squeezed hers.

_I'll make you the happiest girl on this planet._ Kai thought and then he looked up to Leela. She was still flying in circles. The best friends laughed. "Hey Leela, you can join the herd again, play with them because we will leave as soon as possible." Kai said this loudly to the female sky bison and it groaned and flew away to her herd.

"Kai I'm sure, this is going to be the best trip ever." Jinora said happily.

Kai smiled at her. _Yes, it sure will be babe._

* * *

Next chapter is finally done. You don't know how exhausted I am right now :( I don't have an idea how the next chapter will turn out. I can't tell you when I'll update next time, I need to update my other three stories first, people have been waiting since years for me to finish them :P But if you're fan from people who can bend the elements, check out my Story "Camp Element"! You surely would like that one more ;D I hope you have enjoyed this.. it's actually not my best chapter from all my stories.. I'm really disappointed in myself haha. Rate and Review please :)


End file.
